


it's an aesthetic (every nominal, trivial, and minuscule thing)

by taemints



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M, kind of ooc ???, mentions of kibum, taemin cosplays as waldo, third person limited: jonghyun's POV, this is my first fic don't kill me, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 13:39:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11579190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taemints/pseuds/taemints
Summary: jonghyun just doesn't get taemin's aesthetic.





	it's an aesthetic (every nominal, trivial, and minuscule thing)

**Author's Note:**

> i just would like to issue a formal apology for this

" it's an aesthetic. "

jonghyun watched as taemin put on some pretty stupid looking glasses. he suddenly knew what kibum felt every day as he winced at the, frankly, ugly red and white sweatshirt (or sweater? what was the difference, honestly), and the goofy white pom beanie that had a red brim and a red ball of fluff at the top. taemin even had skinny jeans colored in the same, annoying, highlighter blue that should never be worn outside of a frustrating 'find-me' book. the very sight was an insult to the concept of fashion itself, and not to mention a complete and utter eyesore.

" your 'aesthetic' makes you look like 'where's waldo', " jonghyun scoffed as he made exaggerated air quotes around 'aesthetic'. he sat on the bed then, watching taemin check himself out in his mirror as he crossed his arms

" that's the point, babe, " taemin said. he adjusted his beanie as he looked at jonghyun through the mirror. " that's the aesthetic. "

" some aesthetic, " jonghyun said with a small laugh. he shook his head as he laid back on taemin's bed before eyeing his boyfriend's backside up and down. taemin's butt looked particularly good in those jeans, but he decided that he wouldn't encourage taemin in his pursuits of a waldo cosplay with that fact. he rolled over on the soft mattress, and looked at taemin again. " it fits, though. the aesthetic, i mean. 'cause you're always lost, just like waldo. "

taemin gave a sort of look to him before shaking his head some, and a small, silent chuckle was emitted from him. jonghyun grinned in satisfaction at the sight. he loved it when taemin did that. he loved it when taemin had those small smiles, those small laughs, that he laughed when he was too stubborn to laugh at some stupid joke his boyfriend (see: jonghyun) made. jonghyun felt a certain accomplishment from those small smiles, even though it was a nominal, trivial, and miniscule thing. even still, jonghyun loved it. he loved every nominal, trivial, and minuscule thing that taemin did, because it was just...just taemin! every nominal, trivial, and minuscule thing that he did spoke volumes to jonghyun.

taemin blinked as jonghyun got up from the bed. jonghyun stepped towards taemin before hugging him from behind, and taemin instinctively relaxed in the strong and sinewy arms of his lover. jonghyun smiled at him as he gazed at their reflection, and things were just them for a moment before jonghyun gently kissed taemin's cheek. taemin leaned back into the touch of his lover, and jonghyun felt their souls speak without their tongues. they stood like that for a moment until jonghyun spoke again.

" so, are you going to put on something thats less of an eyesore, or? "

" buzz off, kim jonghyun. "

taemin playfully pushed jonghyun away, and jonghyun visibly lightened up as he saw that nominal, trivial, and minuscule smile grace taemin's features once again. it was a smile that jonghyun could fall in love with time and time again. 

it was a smile, a smile so nominal, trivial, and minuscule, that made jonghyun forgive taemin for that ugly aesthetic.


End file.
